Whitechapel Diaries: tales of a not-so brave new girl
by super spiral
Summary: After Westchester has a severe flood, in which the adults have to hang back to help fix it. Nikki, Chloe, Zoey, Brianna, MacKenzie and Brandon are instructed to go to Whitechapel. There they spend their first year of high school. They stay with our loved MBAV characters and start to realize this little town isn't so normal.
1. Chapter One: the weirdness begins

**Nikki's pov**

I group hugged my BFFs as today was a special day. Brandon threw his bag into the car. "We're ready to go" he said. "At least MacKenzie won't be carpooling with us" Zoey giggled, "she would rather die." "Yeah I can't believe the Morgan's have the room and the time to house us." "Too bad we have have to go to high school in Whitechapel because the town flooded" I said. "Come on" Brandon called from the car. I piled in with Brandon and my BFFs as we started the four hour drive to Whitechapel.

 **Abby's pov**

I opened the door to see three girls and a guy standing on the porch. "Um hi" I said. "Who are you" "We're your new housemates from Westchester" a chipper girl said to me. "Yeah I don't live here" I said. "But sometimes it seems like I am." I turned towards the stairs. "Ethan people are here come down so you can touch them!" The dude on the porch stared at me. "I mean greet them politely with a handshake" I yelled. "So can we come in now" a little girl asked my. "Please excuse my sister" said a girl in braids. "She has no manners." Ethan came down to the door. "And please excuse my cat, I mean friend she has no social skills"

 **Ethan's pov**

We made introductions as Abby scanned my eyes for visions. I met Nikki, Chloe, Zoey, Brianna and Brandon. I shook their hands and saw nothing. I noticed a cute puppy at Nikki's feet. Abby did too. I could tell she really wanted to hiss. "Come in" I told them. They stepped in as Jane walked out of the kitchen. "Are you having a party or something?" "No" I told her. "Go make friends with Brianna." Jane looked at me. "Can I show her Debbie Dazzle I promise she won't kill her" I looked at the confused bunch in my living room. "She's joking of course" Brianna and Jane rushed up the stairs talking about their dolls. Benny came down. "Hey Ethan, buddy you'll never believe what Rory-" Something out the window caught his eye. "Who left their hottie out in the rain?"

 **MacKenzie's pov**

I was so glad when one of those idiots finally let me inside. I peered around. "Um is this my house?" "No" a guy told me "you're with Benny." "At least I'm not with Nikki" I groaned. "I believe we agree the feeling is mutual" Zoey said. "Just shut up" I told her. "I have to get ready to become the most popular girl at my new school." "Good luck" a girl behind me sneered

I stood face to face with her. She was blond and tall and kind of hot but not as hot as me. "I'm feeling hungry" she said. "Looks like there's something I like to call fresh blood." "Don't bite her Erica" a black haired girl said. I wrinkled my nose. "Bite me?" "Um it's Whitechapel slang it means to attack someone's reputation" she said. "Benny take her home before Erica you know"


	2. Chapter Two: the weirdness continues

**Nikki's pov**

I sat down in the guest bedroom, watching my friends fill their closets. I could hear the faint giggles of Brianna and Jane playing dolls. I took this quiet evening to my advantage and spent some time writing in my diary. Chloe and Zoey went downstairs to find something to eat but I stayed sitting on the bed.

"Hey." I looked up to see the weird girl from before. "Sorry if I creeped you out earlier" she said. "Ethan's right about my people skills I used to be a loner, until I met him and the rest of the gang." She looked at me and smiled. "I know how that's like" I told her. "Just me, alone in the world until I met my BFFs"

I heard a voice from downstairs. "Bye kiddos see you at eleven be good for Sarah" and then the sound of a door closing. The girl jumped up. "Sarah!" She turned to me. "My name's Abby, nice chat bye!"

 **Sarah's pov**

I entered the house as Abby raced down to meet me. She made sure no one was within earshot. "Don't say anything about blood" she told me. "Or being a vampire." "Um ok" I said. "Also I need a distraction so we can talk about the new people problem, can you put on a dusk movie to show them Whitechapel trends?" "I'm down for that" I said. I turned on the television. "Who wants to see a movie, It's a Whitechapel classic!"

 **Benny's pov**

My computer beeped to show that Ethan wanted to video chat. I clicked a few times and Ethan and Abby showed on my screen. "Wassup?" I said. "Hey" Abby said. "Is the new girl at your house? MacKenzie dropped one of her many bags in anger. "I'm not to be called the new girl" she huffed. "yeah " I rolled my eyes. "Video chatting isn't a bad excuse from having to haul her bags up the stairs" I said. "Well we would like her to come over and see what the Whitechapel trends are" she said. Ethan chimed in. "And maybe have a chat while you two are over?" I got the hint. "Let's take a break MacKenzie I have something to show you" I called to her. "No" she said I must have my clothes unpacked or they may become wrinkled." I had no choice but to play with her strings. "Come on I wanna show you the latest trends in whitechapel." MacKenzie practically dragged me out the door. "Come on Benny don't be so slow!" I chuckled. Who knew tricking such vain girls was so easy?

 **Nobody's pov**

Ethan, Abby, Benny, Sarah, Erica and Rory sat in Ethan's room as the movie played downstairs. "What are we going to do about all the new people in the house?" Ethan asked everyone else. "And the dog" Abby grumbled. "I say we eat them" Erica suggested. "Think about how their parents would feel if their children never came back" Sarah told her. "Yet another debate Sarah wins" muttered Erica. "We cover up our supernatural sides from our parents except me" Benny said to the group. "We could just do that at Ethan's house until they leave." "I thinks that's our only option" Rory said. "Ok meetings over let's just keep an eye on them and enjoy the rest of Dusk" Sarah declared as the gang left Ethan's room.

 **Nikki's pov**

I left to get popcorn for one second and I come back to find MacKenzie in my spot next to Brandon. "Excuse me MacKenzie but that's my seat" I told her as politely as I could. She ignored me and focused on resting her neck on Brandon's shoulder. I thought I would scream but instead I sat down with Abby and Benny. Brianna and Jane were already in bed upstairs so I wouldn't have to worry about showing my housemates how annoying my sister was. What I was really worried about was what if they found out how much of a dork I was. This new girl stuff is so confusing.

Sarah sat down next to me and had a piece of my popcorn. She made a weird face as her cheeks began to turn red. "What kind of popcorn is that?" Benny asked me. "Garlic butter" I replied as Sarah's throat started turning red. "Oh my gosh" Abby said, looking concerned. "What's so OMG about it?" Chloe questioned. Ethan jumped up and hurried Sarah to the bathroom. Rory followed, holding a shaky paper bag. They came out later looking fine. I decided not to ask questions and to just watch the movie.

 **The next day…**

I woke up, dreading the day ahead. I thought that a good first day outfit would be a Dusk shirt Sarah gave me, a jean jacket, red leggings and black flats. Abby walked into my room. "Wake up" she sang to Chloe and Zoey. She looked at me. "Wow first day and already looking like a vampire" she said. "Throw in a side pony and you're golden!" I was a little confused. "What do you mean by looking like a vampire?" I asked. "Vampires are pretty big here" she said. "How are you even here?" I asked. "Let's just say I know my way around this town" she smirked. "See ya at school!" "I really don't know what to think about that girl" Zoey said. "She's strange but she seems friendly" Chloe said. I smiled at both of them. "She's pretty cool"

 **MacKenzie's morning in her pov**

I woke up to the unpleasant sound of Benny's alarm clock. I walked downstairs where Ms. Weir was already cooking. I knew it would take some getting used to that I don't have a maid granting be breakfast in bed and cleaning up after me. At least Daddy still sends me money in the mail. I reached for some Orange Juice when Benny slapped my hand away. "Don't drink that" he told me, handing me some actual Orange Juice. I shrugged and sat down. There were waffles in front of me. I choked them down showing my fake smile. Then I showered and dressed in my fourth most FAB outfit. I brushed my hair and curled it, but didn't have enough time to spray it with my raspberry scented hair moisturizer because Benny had dragged me onto the sidewalk and showed me the way to my new high school.


	3. Chapter three: a little bit sketchy

**Brandon's pov**

I didn't talk to Nikki much because she seemed so stressed out about coming to Whitechapel and all and I thought she just needed her space. I tried talking to Ethan because if I'm going to share a room with him it wouldn't hurt to become friends. I walked to his locker. "Hey dude" I said to him. "Hi Brandon" he said. "I just wanted to thank you for housing me and my friends it means a lot." "You're welcome" he said. "So what's Whitechapel like?" I asked him. "It's extremely unique and has experiences you won't soon forget" he said, putting some books away. He seemed busy so I just left him.

 **Nikki's pov**

A few heads turned as I walked to my locker. I opened it and grabbed my science textbook. Erica smiled at me. "Look at you already rocking Whitechapel style like a true dusker rebel" she said. "Thanks" I told her. Erica seemed to be the MacKenzie of this school and I hoped it would stay that way. She wasn't out to get me like MacKenzie was. As if on cue, MacKenzie walked to the locker right next to mine. "What a coincidence we're locker neighbors again" she smiled sweetly, trying to get people on her good side. "MacKenzie leaving Westchester Country Day is bad enough without you here to keep me from having a good start." MacKenzie narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice. "You act like all the harm in the world is coming to you but I have a reputation to build and you're not getting in my way." I glared at her. "I'll try but I can't say the same for Erica." "Come on" MacKenzie twirled her hair. "These people don't have the fashion sense like I do they've probably never even seen a dress before I'll be most popular in no time." I sighed. "Do what you like MacKenzie go from new to cool just let me try to make friends." "I will" she sneered. "But don't blame me if your face scares people away." Abby showed up at my locker with Sarah. "Bell's about to ring and you're in our class first period" Abby said. Sarah started speaking. "MacKenzie you're with Brandon and Benny they'll show you to class soon." Abby grabbed my hand and showed me the way to science class.

 **Benny's pov**

I took Brandon to MacKenzie's locker which was next to Erica's. The two were arguing over who looked more hot and dumb stuff like that. "Come on MacKenzie" I said. "We're going to be late for class." "Coming" she told me, putting on lip gloss. "We have Algebra with Mrs. Lorendowski and she can be really strict." MacKenzie sighed and closed her locker. "Head that way" I said to her and Brandon. "I'll catch up." I turned to face Erica. "Oh I just want to bite her so badly" she groaned, fangs at full length. "I know but control yourself if Abby can resist hissing at Daisy then you can resist killing MacKenzie." "She truly believe Westchester styles are cooler than ours." Erica growled. "But the others seem to think she's really cool and that pink dresses should be a cool Whitechapel thing." "I'm not a girl so I know nothing about pink dresses" I told her. "But try to be nice she's been through a lot." "Can't you spell her to be less annoying?" I sighed. "I wish but then everyone would know that I spelled her she's just that annoying." "Agreed" Erica said. "But Brandon and Mackenzie are waiting for you and I have to take Zoey to her class so let's end this conversation for now."

 **Erica's pov**

I walked Zoey to Biology when she talked to me. "What's wrong?" "Nothing" I told her, gritting my teeth. "Nothing at all." "Is it about MacKenzie?" she asked me. "How'd you know?" She smiled. "I've been dealing with her for a year now and I've learned it's best to ignore her." "Easier said than done" I grumbled. "She thinks she can instantly become more popular than me." "Well what do you have that she doesn't?" I smiled, remembering my vampirism. "Most of the popular kids in school have one thing in common that MacKenzie definitely does not have." I said as we walked into the classroom.


	4. Chapter four: The rumors of the worries

**Abby's pov**

By the time lunch rolled around I was sick and tired of showing my housemates around the school. At least the gang could discuss our problem during lunch. I sat down with Ethan, Benny, Sarah and Rory. "Where's Erica?" I asked. "Still fighting with MacKenzie" Benny groaned. I turned to Ethan. "You sure there were no visions when you met those guys?" He shook his head. "Not a flicker." "Well have you run the Ectoplasm tests yet?" "Yep" he said. "They don't have a supernatural cell in their body." "What about the dog?" I asked. "Why are you so worried about the dog?" he said. "Because dogs are evil." "Oh did Daisy keep you up last night she does that" Nikki said, sitting down at our table. "I'll try to contain her in my room tonight." I started purring until Ethan kicked me in the leg. "Did you hear that?" Nikki asked her friends, Chloe and Zoey, as they sat down. "Must have been a busted air vent" Rory said. "I'm going to find Erica" I said, leaving the table.

I entered the girls bathroom to see the two girls bicker. "Will you guys be quiet and just eat lunch like normal kids?" I told them, trying to break up the fight. "Some lunch would be nice" Erica said. "You know what I mean" I growled at her. "They have salad MacKenzie I know you like that" I told her. "Fine I'll go but I'm not done with you" she said pointing a finger at Erica. "Is the upcoming council meeting stressing you out?" I asked. "Kind of" she said. "Anastasia is about to go mad, she suspects some residents over in Saffron Falls are stealing our food." "I see" I told her. "But we best get going." "Yeah" she said. "Brandon will find his way over any minute and seeing MacKenzie hanging on to him like a vine grosses me out." I opened the bathroom door and MacKenzie fell inside.

 **MacKenzie's pov**

"MacKenzie!" Abby shrieked. "What the heck were you doing?" I picked myself up off the ground. "Um waiting for Brandon to get here and there he is now" I said. "Toodles!" I sat in the seat next to Brandon. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ethan do the "gag me" sign. Abby nodded as she sat back down. "So Brandon how is it at Whitechapel so far?" I asked, smiling at him. "Pretty good" he said. Benny tried to make some conversation. "Did you hear they're doing open mic again this year?" "Really?" Rory laughed. "After what happened last year?" "I remember" Abby giggled. "The week after it ended we would scare each other by singing that song while the others slept" She stood up. "The d-d-dark the d-d-dark." "That was pretty insane" Ethan said. "My fruit juggling would have won the talent show for sure though" Benny cracked the others up. Brandon, Nikki, Chloe, Zoey and I had no idea what they were talking about. We just stared at them like idiots. "I forced Ethan to do an act with me" Abby said. I got up just as the bell rang.

 **Nikki's pov**

I sat in class with Benny, Ethan, Sarah and Rory. Mr.G was showing us some spears used by old indian tribes. Ethan whispered to Benny. "I bet you anything they're cursed." "Yeah" Benny whispered back. "It'd be just the kind of thing to happen to us" I sighed, the group seemed to have their private jokes and stuff. I figured I should be more connected to the people living under the same roof as me. I carefully pulled my diary out of my bag and began to wright

 **Nikki's diary entry**

OMG I just don't get these people at all. They seem to be hiding something. I'm most suspicious of Abby. She seems to not want anything to do with Daisy. I mean, how can she say "no" to such a cute puppy! Brandon seems OK with moving to Whitechapel. I know because MacKenzie asked him in an extremely flirty way. I was like OMG I have enough to deal with without worrying about Brandon developing a crush on MacKenzie. I don't know if he is but if he is I'm just going to scream. Right here, in the middle of class. I'm just so frustrated, Brianna seems to fit in with the family just fine. She's already great friends with Jane. If there's anyone out there who can help me please identify yourself!


	5. Chapter five: the virus in MacKenzie

**Ethan's pov**

When school finally ended I decided to go home and play video games with Benny and Rory. We were just about to start when Benny started freaking out. "My spellbook" he panicked. "I left it on your desk last night and now it's gone!" "This is bad" I said. Then we heard this down the hall,

"Alis volare hoc invisibilis"

I ran into Jane's room and saw her Dazzle Dan doll flying through the air. I stared at it. Nikki ran in too. "OMG what is that?" "Um Jane likes doing magic tricks" I said. "She's good." "Jane time for bed stop playing now" I said. "Fine" Jane said, grabbing the doll in midair.

 **Nikki's pov**

My eyes stayed wide as the girls climbed into bed. "Who knew Jane was such a magician." Chloe said as she pulled on her P.J's. "I just don't know what to think about anything here" I said. "Everyone seems so secretive" I heard a whoosh sound and ran to the window. Leaves were scattered all around like a strong gust of wind blew them. I sighed and got into bed. At least tomorrow was Saturday so I could sleep in.

 **Sarah's pov**

I flew with Erica and Rory to meet the vampire council. A couple dozen others were already there. Anastasia stood up. "It has been confirmed by our own scout, Bryan Miller, that vampires from Saffron Falls are indeed stealing our prey." Gasps and groans rose from the crowd. "There is great chance of war so be careful" Anastasia said. "That is all, you may go."

I turned to the others, "this isn't going to go down well is it?" "Except for the fact that Whitechapel houses three of the best vampire slayers" Rory said. "I'll tell Benny to get some of his grandma's enchanted daggers" Erica told them. "I'll grab some garlic at the store" Sarah said. "We'll have to tell Ethan and Abby so they can prepare too." " "Anyway," Erica said. "Who wants take-out?"

 **Nikki's pov**

I woke up to some snarling sounds outside. I looked out the window to try and see what was going on. I shook Chloe and Zoey awake after I noticed the gang sneak out of their houses. "We need to see what they're up to for sure" Chloe yawned. We woke up Brianna and Jane on the way downstairs so we had them come with us. Once outside, Zoey noticed something in the shadows. "Oh thank heavens it's you" MacKenzie said. "Thank heavens you're not wearing your putrid perfume I mean" she hissed. "But Benny left in the middle of the night." "Yeah something's up" I said as the snarling sound grew larger. I thought I heard Ethan's voice. "Benny set off the holy water trap all the vamps are inside!" All of a sudden, Every sprinkler in every yard went off. We jumped a fence to a dry field and shivered in our pajamas. MacKenzie stood out in front of the rest of us as Brandon ran over. "I woke up to find you gone and the sprinklers all crazy" he said with worry. "What's going on?" "Well I've had enough tonight!" MacKenzie fumed. "As far as I know this town is crazy and I-" A blur swept across the field. I blinked and saw that the blur was a person. A person with MacKenzie's neck in his mouth. I covered Brianna's eyes as he turned to face us. We screamed as he stepped toward us with hunger in his eyes, still holding MacKenzie in his teeth. Jane took a second to break a piece off the fence and plunge it into the creature's heart. He turned to ash and MacKenzie woke up, screaming. "The virus the virus my heart's not beating I'm not breathing the virus is in my heart!" "Ethan" Abby screamed as she ran towards MacKenzie. The rest of the gang sped over, Sarah seemed to have dragged Ethan and Benny over there. "The virus is already in her heart" Abby said. "Too late to suck out the venom." MacKenzie flailed on the ground, screaming in pain. "We have some explaining to do" Ethan said, leading the others back to his house.


	6. Chapter six: Meet Vampire MacKenzie

**Nobody's pov**

Everyone sat in Ethan's room, some confused some disappointed some afraid. MacKenzie was an afraid one. She had recovered well from the blood loss but was pretty creeped out about the whole bit by a vampire thing. Benny's grandma was there too. "Let's take this slowly and orderly" she said. "We'll show our other side one at a time, that way it seems less frightening." Sarah went first, letting her fangs come out and eyes turn golden. Erica and Rory went next, showing their vampiric qualities. Abby's nails grew long and sharp as her fangs, ears and tail came out, then turned into a full black cat. "Lumine Fulget" Benny said, holding a ball of color changing light. Ethan put his hand on Abby to show how his eyes looked when he got a vision. Everyone looked at MacKenzie. "Go on sweetie" Grandma Weir said softly. "It'll make you feel better." MacKenzie's eyes turned silver and her fangs came out. Her hair grew as her fangs did, something that never happened to the others. She retracted her fangs but her hair stayed the same. Abby's fur stood on end. She sensed something weird about the MacKenzie vampire she just didn't know what the supernatural energy she felt meant.

 **Nikki's pov**

I crawled into bed and talked with my BFFs. "So MacKenzie's a vampire" Chloe said. "Like one in dusk but less cheesy." Abby walked in, still a cat, and jumped onto my bed. She turned back into human quickly. "MacKenzie used to bully you right?" she said. All three of us nodded. "She's been pretty nice" Zoey said. "That'll change" Abby warned us. "Getting the natural look a vampire has is going to make her take over Erica's top spot." "Oh no" we all mumbled. "Plus she has fledgeling urges and will soon have vampire urges so prepare to reclaim your spot as dorks after she's done with you." "Wait!" I said. "How do you know we used to be dorks?" "Ethan told me" she answered. "He felt self-consciousness in your aura when you first met." "Well good night" she said turning to leave. "Don't let the vampires bite." I shuddered, this town was scary enough without MacKenzie out to get us again.

 **MacKenzie's pov**

Erica led me to the vampire council castle. I met the vampire leader, a young looking girl named Anastasia who Sarah told me was the oldest living vampire. I bowed to her as she examined my fangs. "You're enthusiastic to become full fledged aren't you?" she asked me. I nodded, "yes ma'am." "You seem ready" Anastasia smiled. "You definitely know how to respect authority." She clapped her hands. "Bring in the blood!" A middle-aged man stood before me, he was squirming and freaked out. "Who are you? Why am i here?" "Feel his blood pulse through his veins" I closed my eyes and nodded as my fangs came out. I took one last look at my victam, and drained him dry.


	7. Chapter seven: Something's not right

**Nikki's pov**

"OMG! Look at her outfit ew!" I ducked my head and hurried along to my locker. MacKenzie was giggling with some of the Whitechapel CCPs. "Stop breathing our air loser" MacKenzie sneered. I turned to see Erica, she was being ridiculed as a dork a little bit, only by MacKenzie though. Abby showed up, she seemed frazzled. "Nikki you me talk now" she said, pulling me into the bathroom. I stood there, confused. "MacKenzie is not your everyday vampire" she told me. "There's something different my instincts tell me." "Well, why don't you get Ethan to have a vision and report back at you?" I said. "Oh, yes yes yes how could I have forgotten" she giggled. "Thanks, Nikki!" she said, turning to leave. MacKenzie threw the door open wide and stopped her. "I knew I was special" she said. "I just needed to know what makes me such a different vampire." MacKenzie's eyes turned silver and she hissed. "Tell me now." Abby's pupils turned to slits as she hissed back. "That's for me to find out and you to never know, is that how the saying goes?" I shook my head. "Don't forget I can find out myself" she growled and left. Abby sighed. "I'm this close to getting out the holy water." "It'll be okay" I said. "I'm kind of used to it." "It's not just MacKenzie" she said. "Vampires are extremely territorial, Erica might not be able to control herself in her anger." "What about me?" We turned to look at Erica. "So Erica how's it going with the MacKenzie problem?" I asked. "Oh, I wouldn't call it a problem, MacKenzie deserves to be more popular it was only a matter of time." We stared at her. "And don't she and Brandon make such a perfect couple? They're like Rushel and Jakeward from dusk!" I couldn't take it anymore. "What?!" I screamed as Erica left. "MacKenzie must be using some sort of vampire mind control for sure!" "Or Brandon could've realized what a nice, good hearted person MacKenzie is and decided to hook up with her" Abby teased. I was about to scream again when she giggled. "I'm kidding, I've seen a vampire use a form of hypnosis before it's called glamouring and it's only used by the most powerful." "So when the vampire died all it's vampire energy went into her, causing her to become all powerful." Abby looked at me, shocked. "Whitechapel really made its mark on you didn't it? She said. "You sound just like Ethan."

I met with Abby that night to talk about MacKenzie. "That's why I got that strange feeling around her" she said. "This isn't good" I told her in a slightly panicky tone. "If Mackenzie can glamour she might take over Whitechapel or something." Abby tried to force down a laugh. "I've heard that before." I glared at her, "what do you mean?" "Supernatural creatures trying to take over Whitechapel is kind of something that happens on a regular basis around here" she said. "Anyway, I think we can deprive MacKenzie of her power by starving her." I was silent for a while and then swallowed. "That sounds horrible" I said, trembling. "To keep her hunting skills from going away altogether her glamouring power will turn into ectoplasm to give her an energy boost" she said. "All we have to do is catch her and watch her get weaker, then when she seems to get a huge burst of energy we free her and let her hunt" I nodded. "That makes sense." Abby smiled, shrunk to a glossy black feline and jumped out the window. "I'll never get used to her transforming like that" said Chloe. "Agreed" Zoey yawned. "Good night girls."


	8. Chapter eight: The MacKenzie battle

**Ethan's pov**

The soles of my shoes beat down on the street as I scrambled to Benny's house. Abby was already holding the door open, screaming at me to get inside. I stopped a step away from the door, _I shouldn't go inside I can't go inside._ Abby threw me through the door frame, digging her claws into my arm. "Ow, thanks" I mumbled. She smiled. "Gotta keep on your toes Ethan and by the way I wasn't about to leave your brain to MacKenzie." "It's these moments that I realize how awkward of friends we are" I said, getting up. She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something. "RUN!" she screamed as MacKenzie burst through the window with Erica behind her. We dashed into the basement where Benny and Sarah were waiting. Benny stood in front of a wire structure. MacKenzie dove towards him and he stepped to the side, revealing an entrance to a cage. Sarah quickly shut the door. "You realize MacKenzie can super strength her way out right?" Abby said. "Well duh" Benny scoffed. "Grandma put a protection spell on it I'm not _that_ brain dead you know." "I'm not so sure about that" Abby teased over MacKenzie's snarling. Benny rolled his eyes and sat down. "So glad that's over" Erica said, clearly free from the glamour. "Why are you all staring at me?" Abby giggled, breaking the awkward silence. Erica got a grip on things quickly. "Look at her" she said, standing in front of the cage. "Jesse would have liked her." MacKenzie finally stopped snarling "Jesse?" "It's a long story" I said. "I'm stuck in a cage I have plenty of time" she grumped. So I began telling the tale. When I finished Abby told it from a cat's point of view. We all took turns saying our favorite parts. MacKenzie hadn't eaten in a while so she soon lay down in hunger, clutching her stomach and groaning. After three hours of hunger she suddenly sat up and destroyed the cage. Abby quickly went kitty and lured her up on the street. We heard hissing and screaming before a smug cat jumped in through the basement window. "Should we tell them?" she asked as the Westchester kids checked on MacKenzie. "No, it's for the best" I said. "What're you talking about?" Erica asked. "Westchester isn't a vampire town" I explained. "It has no council, so her vampire powers will fade away." "Plus Benny spelled their drinks the second night. The second they leave Whitechapel they'll forget about anything supernatural." "Way to think ahead" Abby said.


	9. Chapter nine: It's all over

We waved to the back of the car as Nikki and her friends drove away. "That was a crazy few week" Abby noted. I nodded "I'm kind of glad that's over." "I'm really glad MacKenzie's gone." Erica grumbled. "You really hated her" Sarah agreed. Who wants a fish sandwich?" Abby chirped. "Gotta sit this one out" Rory said. "I'm going fo a different kind of bite." Abby was halfway down the street when we finally turned to leave, "Come on slow-pokes" she called to us.


End file.
